


Respect

by Cougars_catnip



Category: Captain America, Captain America (2011), Captain America (Comics), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been chasing it his whole life and finally has it in his grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts), [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/gifts).



> For two very special ladies for whom I have the utmost respect. Thank you for being my friend and for all your support and encouragement. HUGS, smishes and lots of <3
> 
> CC

Respect… such a simple word, and yet so complex. Steve knew what they all thought, knew they looked at his weak body, at all the physical limitations, and saw little beyond that. Bucky looked deeper but even he could never quite understand the craving that gnawed away at Steve's heart, that would not let him rest, would not let him give anything less than his very best, what drove him to become the man he was, fueled his passion, his courage, his tenacity. The day he walked into the battered camp with the rescued soldiers at his back still sticks out in his memory as the best day of his life. When the heady drug of self-respect ran through his veins and left his body tingling and tears pricking at his eyes. When at last he could look his fellow man in the eye and hold his head high. When he felt that at last, oh God, at last, he had earned his place, earned… respect.


End file.
